


Long ago we were one

by Etrangere



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so is Loki, but Loki isn't really his son, is he? Loki is his shadow, cast upon the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long ago we were one

**Author's Note:**

> For a norsekink prompt:  
> "According to a book on myths Loki and Odin were once the same deity.
> 
> Write me anything using this idea."

Thor is his son and heir. A strange, wonderful creature he still marvels at having created. Bright and eager, sunny and kind in ways Odin has never found himself to be. He is a god of war. A god of death and a god of magic. He rules over sacrifices and necessity. None of those things are gentle or generous. Thor may be sudden and angry as the storm, but so quickly he forgives, so readily he gives of himself, so bountiful are his promises.

Not so is Loki, but Loki isn't really his son, is he? Loki is his shadow, cast upon the snow. Loki is a scar, battle born and blood carved, a ghost pain. Loki is cold, and ruthless, and treacherous, and as hard to love, Odin assumes, as he is himself.

He'd hoped, after he had lost so much of himself in that war, that something could come of his sacrifices. That after losing so much more than a mere eye, he could make it into a newborn promise. Once upon a time, he had carved the body of Ymir into whole worlds, why not carve his own body parts, mutilated as they were, into a whole being, so all they were would not be lost.

Foolishness, he now realises. Loki was born on ice, and cold hearted he remained. Loki was born of ruins, and destructive he has revealed himself to be. Whatever Odin gave him was not enough, or was all the wrong parts.

"No, Loki," He says, disappointed in himself, in the waste of all his plans, in the spoiling of half of his soul.

"No, my love," Frigga tells him later, grieving, yet hopeful. "You have to learn to be more forgiving of yourself. And so does he. You cannot plot for everything, but that is where marvels spring forth. Let it go, he is his own person, now, let him find his own way back to us. He is as worthy of being loved for himself as you are."

His wife is wise, as always, and so he places his hopes on Thor. Who else but the child of Frigga could let a splinter of Odin know that he is loved?


End file.
